


What Happens Now?

by DontCallMeMilady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeMilady/pseuds/DontCallMeMilady
Summary: After spending years in the university, Lyanna finally decided to come home, only to find out that her father decided to meddle with her love life.





	1. Back to Winterfell

Lyanna Stark, heiress of the NorthStark Property Development Corp was called in to his father’s study one afternoon. She walked through the large halls where her ancestors have walked through several generations., it’s about time to step into it she muses. When she found the door, she gently opened it found her father sitting on one of the couches with several documents in his hands reading.

“You called me, papa?” 

His father looked up through his glasses and smiled at her. For years since her mother had died, her father would always tell her how she looks like Lyarra Stark more and more each day.

“Ah, Lyanna, come sit beside your old Papa”

She rolled her eyes as she approached him,

“Papa! Your 50, that is not old at all”

She removed several documents beside her father and placed on the coffee table as she sat beside him as his father placed her arm around her shoulders.

“How are you dearest?”

“I’m good. It’s nice to be back here. I have missed this place, and you of course. As well as my brothers”

“I’m glad your back. Don’t ever leave me that long again. Even if North University is just a drive away from here you barely visit me. And when you’re here, you would rather be in the stables with the horses”

“I’m so sorry father. I just…I mean I know you’re just here. I just miss riding. I never had the opportunity there. I have too much work. It’s the only time I can get my mind out of my studies.”

“I understand my Lya, I truly do, but I just missed you. Now, tell me, what are your plans now that you have graduated?”

“I actually want to work for you, with Brandon. But I don’t want to be in the same field as he does. I want to create something that involves history and education.”

“I see. We’ll see something about it okay? Now why don’t you enjoy your riding today, it’s a lovely day”

“I already have this morning. Do you know when Brandon will be back? Or Benjen?”

“You know Brandon! Always out whenever he can. He thinks because he’s old enough he can just do what he wants”

She just smiles and remove herself from the couch,

“Well I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with  you, I will go prepare some tea, and I will help you with whatever it is that you’re doing”

“That would be wonderful sweetheart, go and make us some tea, I’ll be here”

* * *

An hour have passed when finally her father has put down the documents and his eyeglasses; he pulled out an envelope that seemed like an invitation.

“What do you have there, Lord Stark?”

Her father smiled at his nickname only Lyanna calls,

“It’s an invitation for this thing a month from now”

“What’s the event?”

Instead of just informing her what’s inside, he passed it to her,

“See for yourself”

“Hmm” she said as she carefully took the elegant card and opened to read it

“It’s a charity event”

“Yes it is, apparently Walter Whent is hosting the Harrenhal Charity Ball this year. It would be nice for all my children to be there with me”

“Ned will be there? Truly?”

“Yes. Although he’s learning at the Vale, he’s still a Stark and one day will be taking care of the family business with you, Brandon, and Benjen.”

“Wait, how can you be sure I will attend?”

“Because I am asking you to. Not commanding, asking”

“I’m just jesting. Of course I will be there. Since you promised that you will be there as well as my brothers.” She said smiling

“That’s good. Also, it would be a good time for you to meet Robert, it’s about time”

“Robert who? Baratheon? Ned’s best friend? Why do I want to meet him?”

“Because it would be good for you to actually start dating. Not once you have brought anyone here for us to meet”

“That’s because I have not the time to date Papa. Why would I want to date this Baratheon? I don’t even know him, well apart from what I read in the papers.”

“Well, Ned said that he has been wanting to meet you, he started becoming interested in you through Ned’s stories of his childhood and his life here at home”

 “Oh my gods! Please don’t tell me you want me to date him and eventually become engaged and marry the heir of StagMotors!”

“It…could come to that eventually”

“No!” she said indignantly

“Does he know about this?” she added

“Yes, Ned has already talked to him about it. And he said Robert is a good man”

“How can you do this to me? I’m your only daughter. We no longer live in a century where arranged marriage is accepted or the only way. Have you any love for me at all that you want to sell me to the highest bidder!? And good man? I doubt, I highly doubt it. Haven’t you heard enough scandal that goes with his name? How many women? And you want me to be a part of his conquest?” she said angrily standing up and leaning on his father’s desk with hands on her waist.

“Look, Lya, sweetling, it’s not like that..”

“Then what is it? Explain it to me”

“Those are just rumours, and besides he only wants to meet you. We’ll see if you get along, and you could go out a couple of times if he asks you. If you really don’t like him, then you can stop going out with him and let me know. We’ll find someone else for you”

“Find someone else for me? No Papa, I will find someone else for me. I will give you this, I will meet Ned’s friend but I will not promise you anything. I will be civil. But I’m telling you now that I will not like him! And I will not be one of his conquest.”

With that, she walked out her father’s study and slammed the door. As she ran outside of the main house, she went directly to the stables. Took her horse out and rode her as fast and as far as she can.

* * *

 

When she returned, she ran back straight to her room and sorted out her things to get the news out of her head. When she was busy with her things, a knock came.

“Come in”

The door opened and there Brandon’s head peek, she stood up immediately and ran to her brother, she jumped and put her arms around him.

“You’re back!”

“Yes, yes I am”

“Good. That’s good. I know the uni isn’t that far, but gods Lya, it’s so lonely without you here!”

“I’m sorry Brandon, I’m just busy with school”

“It’s okay. Have you seen Papa yet?”

“Of course I have. And I kind of regret it a bit”

They walked towards her sitting room and sat in one of the couches,

“Is this about Robert Baratheon?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“He talked to me about it, even with Benjen”

“And not anyone of you decided to tell me about this?”

“It’s not like that Lya, he told us he wants to be the one to tell you because it was his and your decision here. I honestly don’t like the idea of it”

She sighed,

“Thank you. I’m glad you feel the same. Has father did anything like this with you?”

“He did. With Catelyn Tully. Remember her? Shipping heiress?”

“Yeah I do, I met her once. What happened?”

“Nothing. You know me, I will be forever bachelor” he said grinning

“I know you will be. I mean, how can you not? You will fuck anything with a skirt”

“Hey! Watch your mouth young lady”

She nudged his elbow on Brandon’s rib

“Ow! But seriously, don’t worry about it. I will be here, Ben too. Ned, might do his best to convince you, only because he’s his friend and he is blinded by that friendship. But not me, I have heard stories about Baratheon. I don’t trust him. But I will let you be the judge of it. Just be civil. You don’t have to marry him. Father’s just worried about you not dating I think.”

“Fine. I will do that. I know I can count on you and Ben. I can’t even understand how papa is suddenly interested in my dating life. It’s not like I’m a spinster. Gods, how can Ned even…Arghhh! I don’t wanna think about it”

“Then don’t. Come on. Dinner’s ready. Don’t let papa wait that long, he’s getting old” he winked and laughed as he walked out of her room.

She sighed and followed him.

* * *

 

The next morning was a complete surprise for Lyanna, noises she heard were closer than she would like as her eyes are still closed. Murmurings and a mention of her name…

“Do you think she’s still breathing?”

“Of course she is, you half wit!”

“But she’s not moving, maybe we should call father”

“No. Lemme handle this…”

She opened her eyes and saw a hand about to reach her nose, as Brandon would always do to her when waking her up, she grabbed it and suddenly sat on the bed,

“I’m alive you know!”

“We know sis! Ben here is convinced you’re not”

Then she finally looked at her youngest brother and pulled Benjen towards her.

“Oh my gods little brother! You’re home!”

She hugged him tightly as Ben struggled…

“Let me go Lya” he said in a muffled voice

When she finally let go, Benjen stood back up and fixed his shirt

“I missed you Benjen. It’s just you? Where’s Ned?”

“He’ll be here this evening I think” Brandon answered

“Okay”

“Come on Lya, get up and let’s have breakfast together, then we can go riding afterwards”

After a few minutes of bantering and eating, the Stark heirs and heiress sans Eddard went out on horse back riding until they reach the Godswood. Where they let the horses rest.

Lyanna put her arms around Benjen and allow her head to rest on his shoulder

“I missed you Ben. Gods, I wish you could have been in the same uni as I did, but instead you decided to go to Castle Black University.”

“I know Lya. I’m sorry, but it was much better for me there. You fit more at NU.”

“By the way, Ned said he’d be bringing the Stag here” Brandon said interrupting her and Ben.

She immediately turned her head to her eldest brother…

“WHAT?!?! How dare he!? When did you know of this?”

“Just this morning. Father told me, that’s why we took you out here. We can’t have you acting like this in front of father.”

“And why not? He’s the one who approve of this! I’m not some cow to be sold. I am a person!”

She started pacing in front of her brother seething with anger. Until finally, Brandon put a stop to it.

“Look Lyanna, just humour him okay. I will have you sat between me and Ben here, don’t worry about Robert. I will make him kiss my fist before he does anything. We won’t leave you I promise, right Ben?”

“Yeah we promise”

She sighed heavily and looked up to Brandon,

“I will hold on to your word”

* * *

 

It was already an hour before dinner when she heard a car pulled up in front of the mansion, she knew Ned and his friend is here. She ignored and allowed Brandon or Benjen to face them. She doesn’t think that she could look Ned directly in the eye after all the information and scheme that she just got. And so she settled there in the morning room reading her book.

Few minutes later Brandon came fetching her to see Ned. She followed the eldest reluctantly, and finally took a deep breath to see what’s coming her way. She finally saw Ned and beside him a very tall, broad shouldered man, with ocean blue eyes, and dark hair. She thought him handsome, but that is as far as she could go with that compliment.

Ned came to her and hugged in which she awkwardly and reluctantly returned, and in his ear she whispered forcefully,

“I will never forgive you. Get your arms off of me”

Ned was taken aback by her words and looked at her in shock. To lessen the tension, Brandon cleared his throat and finally introduced the guest,

“Lyanna, this Robert Baratheon”

Robert Baretheon, the heir to StagMotors, largest automobile company in whole south of Westeros looked at her like he was besotted, but there is something in his eyes and the way he looked at her that made her uncomfortable.

“It’s finally good to meet you Lyanna. I have heard so much about you from Ned”

He reached out for her hand and took it, as he was about to raise her hand to his lips, she immediately pulled it away. With that she put her head and chin up,

“I would appreciate it if you would address me as Ms. Stark, Mr. Baratheon. I have heard so much about you too, mostly read actually. Enjoy your stay here.”

Then she looked at Brandon,

“I’m going out”

With that she quickly walked away and went to her room to grab her car keys and out the house to drive. Leaving her brothers and Robert Baratheon in speechless.

* * *

Whilst Lyanna gone, Ned immediately approached the tension left,

“I apologize for my sister, she must have been tired from ride. Isn’t she Brandon?”

“Yes, she was quite exhausted. Ned, why don’t you take our guest to his room”

There, they were left by Brandon and Benjen, hoping they would find Lyanna.

As they walked through the halls of their mansion,

“I thought you said she would be happy to meet me?” Robert asked

“She’s just tired, I thought so too. So something must have happened. She’s not like this. She’s very accommodating. Especially when we have guests. Ever since mum passed, she has always acted as the hostess”

“You’re absolutely right. My gods Ned, she’s so beautiful. Even more than you said. I can’t wait for us to announce our engagement to everyone. I’m sure it will be nice to do it in Harrenhal Ball.”

But Ned wasn’t really listening to his friend, he’s still quite disturbed by his sister’s words. Right now, he needs to talk to her.

After settling Robert to his room, he excused himself, but instead of getting some rest, he went out to look for Lyanna. Only to find Brandon and Benjen, sitting in the drawing room,

“She would not be nice. She would be very angry” Benjen said

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. We just relayed papa’s message of your coming home with _your_ friend. Everything she needed to know, papa already told her” Benjen added

“If I were you Ned, I’d be afraid, very afraid.” Brandon teased as he stood up

“She’s in the Godswood by the way” he added and then walked away with Benjen in tow

In the Godswood he went, and saw Lyanna sitting by one of the rocks facing the pond, she finally looked up at him as he approach, but there was fire in her gray eyes that he doesn’t seem to understand.

“How could you do this to me Ned? I thought we were close!”

“What are you talking about Lya, I truly don’t understand?”

“Oh you don’t? How about the fact that you and Papa are setting me up with that oaf who’s calling himself a guest at our home?!”

“Robert?”

“Yeah _him_!”

“Look it wasn’t my idea okay? I was just talking to Papa because he asked me to. I was just telling him what’s going on with my life. He was the one who decided on this. I was just the messenger!”

“So you couldn’t keep your mouth shut about it? Oh gods, of all the men you can think of Robert Baratheon?”

“Lya, Robert is a good man. He’s been my best friend for years, and I can depend on him”

“A good man? You call a drunk, man-whore a good man? How many bastards has he fathered now hmm? You call that a good man?”

“Not everything you read is true”

“Oh so the pictures aren’t true as well? Come on Ned, why don’t you just admit that you are blinded by your friendship with him? Sure he may be a good friend, but that doesn’t make a man a good boyfriend or husband”

“Just try please Lya? Please”

“No Ned, this I cannot do. I will be civil, but like I told our father, I will not like him. I will not be his conquest. And don’t you dare leave me with that man-whoring drunk!”

“Look, the guy’s besotted with you. He could change, you’ll see. Whatever he has done, this has nothing to do with now, he’s changed. For gods’ sakes Lya, the guy fell in love with you through my stories!”

“In Love?” she scoffs, “I think the only thing he loves is his alcohol and his cock in between someone else’s legs. Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man’s nature. He will never keep to one bed. You can stop defending your friend now”

“There is nothing I can say that could convince you huh?”

“No. None at all, so you can tell father that he is not suited for me.”

He nodded,

“I will tell papa, but you still have to come with him to the Harrenhal Ball as your date”

“Fine but nothing more, and you will not leave me alone with that guy!”

“Fine. Now let’s go back to the house.”

 

 

 


	2. Riverlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark family finally arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just a filler chapter of what's to come next. I hope you enjoy. It's a short one. I will be updating soon

It was already evening when they finally landed in Riverlands courtesy of NorthStark company plane. After a few minutes drive, they arrived at Dragonstone Hotel and Resorts. Lyanna found it a bit cliché that they have to stay at this particular hotel, since most of the others who would be attending the event would be staying here. She was sure the Lannisters are staying at a different place.

Whilst in the elevator, she asked her father,

“Papa, why do you have to stay here, I mean there’s Darry Hotel and Casino nearby, or even at Acorn Hall, or at Raventree Hall, that’s a nice place.”

“Because this place is owned by Aerys.”

“Ahhh one of your good friends, back in the oooolden days” she teased her father

Rickard just chuckled,

“It’s a nice place. I like all of the Dragonstone hotels, it’s now being manage by his eldest son Rhaegar. I don’t think you’ve met him”

“No. No I haven’t. But I have heard and seen him on the news.”

She turned to Brandon,

“Didn’t you go to college with him in KLU?”

“Yeah we did. We were actually roommates, together with Arthur Dayne in Summerhall”

Suddenly, Robert interrupted the conversation,

“He’s actually my cousin”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, our fathers are cousins”

“I see”

And when she no longer followed up anything, the conversation died as they finally reached their floor. They went to their own room and rested which will one more night after.

* * *

Bored at her hotel room, she decided to call Cersei to find out if they have already arrived, at one ring, Cersei immediately answered,

“Please take me away from this boredom”

_“Well hello to you too Lya!”_

“Sorry, but I am soooooo fucking bored in this place. Please tell me you’re already here in the Riverlands”

_“As a matter of fact we are. We’ve been here for two days now. Did you just arrive?”_

“Oh thank the Old Gods! We arrived last night. Where are you staying? We’re at the Dragonstone”

“Acorn Hall, get dressed we’re picking you up in half an hour”

“Thank you! You’re the best Cers!”

“Yes, yes I am. See you in a bit. Please wear something that is not baggy or we’re not taking you”

“Fine. I won’t. See you.”

She went ahead and prepared herself; and as a promise to her BFF, she didn’t wearing anything baggy, but wore skinny jeans, sneakers and her crop top that has her favourite band Fire and Blood on it. Lyanna never really do makeup, so she just pulled her hair into a messy bun, grabbed her shoulder bag and went out.

As the elevator’s door about to closed, a large hand stopped it. She inwardly groaned when she saw who’s hand it belongs to. Robert got inside as the lift goes down to the ground level.

“Hey Robert” she said awkwardly

“Hi. Where are you going?”

“Would it be rude if I tell you it’s none of your business?”

“It would be, and it’s my business since I am dating you”

When she heard the word “dating” she burst into laughter that confused the Stag.

“I’m so sorry Robert. Wait, no. I don’t have anything to apologize, but I don’t know if you’re drunk right now or you’re completely mad. Let me make things clear for you, you and I are not dating, or will ever date. I am only going to this event with you as my ‘date for the night’ as a favour to my father. But it doesn’t mean that we are dating. Are we clear?”

But before he could answer the elevator doors already opened and Robert and his fuming face immediately walked out clenching and unclenching his fist. And before she could step out, Robert hissed, “This isn’t over Lyanna”. She shrugged and went out straight to the lobby, and there she saw Cersei Lannister with her large sunglasses, looking as regal as ever, beside her was her ever loyal twin Jaime and his handsomeness.

“This is new, Lyanna Stark wearing something that shows her skin” Jaime Lannister boomed as he grabbed her by the arms and whirl her around. When he finally put her down, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“How are you Stark?” he asked

“I’m good, now that you guys are here! Gods the boredom is killing me!”

“That’s why we’re here, we’re your saviours, as always. Now tell me why is Robert Baratheon looking at Jaime like he wants to kill him?” Cersei asked.

“I will tell you in a bit, just get me out of here.”

“Fine, let’s go”

In the car,

“Okay, now spill Lya” Cersei demanded

“I know. Well, my father decided to intervene with my love life and thought that I should date Robert Baratheon because he seemed like a nice guy according to Ned”

All of the sudden the car went into an immediate break,

“WHAT?!” Jaime exclaimed

“Could you actually drive us without killing us with your outbursts?” Cersei said,

“Sorry” Jaime muttered and went back to driving normally and allowed her and Cersei talk

“Anyway, I’m coming to the ball with Robert as my date.”

“No! You cannot come with him as your date”

“Believe me, I would rather take an Other than take that sexist, drunk oaf! I’m just doing this a favour to papa nothing more”

“Oh thank the Seven for that!”

“I also told papa that I will not be hanging about Robert’s arm like one of this trophy”

“Good. At least you will get to hangout with us. As always, Jaime is my date.”

“Ugh, if it wasn’t for my father, I will be Brandon’s date, or Benjen, or even Ned. Isn’t that the purpose of having brothers?”

“Don’t think about it anymore, let’s just hang out today. I have so much to tell you! Yesterday we were at….”

With that, the day was indeed spend with the terrible two.  

 

 

 


	3. Harrenhall Charity Ball Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ball finally arrived.

Finally the day of the ball has come and it has been busy with all the preparation she needed to make. In her thoughts, it’s not like she’s trying to impress or try to be pretty for Robert, but she wanted to look exceptionally well, for this would be the event of the year. And most of the prominent business names would be there, and she was sure that some of the daughters and sons will be there. Some of them she has already met during childhood and some, she was sure she would meet today.

With the help of Brandon and Benjen, she was able to avoid Robert almost at all cost. They never left her side, and even if they have to leave, they would take her with them. She was highly annoyed how her father and sometimes even Ned would attempt for her to actually talk to man. But as she promised, she was civil, but she never hid her annoyance. And yet with all of these, it didn’t stop Robert from pursuing her.

As she walked through her closet, she spotted the dress that she had made and shipped by her best friend Cersei Lannister, daughter of the bank mogul Twyin Lannister, and heiress to Casterly Rock and Co and twin sister to Jaime Lannister whom she dated for a bit and ended up becoming her best friend along with Cersei. Despite the distance from the twins, they had made their friendship work out through email, texts, chats, and of course by seeing each other at least twice a year. She looked at the dress, thinking that Cersei really outdid herself with her evening gown. It was a midnight blue that fades to white down to the bottom, with intricate embroidery of blue winter roses, a flower that only grows in the North where she is from. Then the back of the dress was as low that would actually just an inch above her bum. _“This dress would definitely accentuate those curves that you have been hiding in those horrible shirts you love wearing,”_ she chuckled remembering Cersei’s words.  She smiled and got excited on how she would look in it.

At last the hair dresser and makeup artist arrived, and without stalling a moment more they started preparing and dressing her. After the long wait of being played like a live doll, she looked at her self in the mirror, and was surprised by her own reflection. The dress definitely did show her curves, and her hair was made into a low chignon with a crystal snowflake comb to accentuate it. Everything has complimented her gray eyes, her Stark trait and one that has always been noticed.

Sure, she has attended several function as this, but now she felt like a full grown woman, finally out of the university and ready to take on the world, okay maybe not the world, but at least the whole Westeros, she mused. Now, it’s time to show them. Whilst admiring herself, somebody knocked on the door,

“Who is it?”

“It’s your papa”

“Come in father” she said still looking at the mirror oblivious that her father has already entered her room.

When finally she hear her father softly gasp, she turned to him,

“Oh my Lyanna! You…you look like your mother and more. That dress, and your hair! Just beautiful my love! You are the epitome of the North”

She actually blushed on her father’s words, and walked towards him and gave him a peck on his cheek,

“Thank you father. Although you have to thank Cersei for the dress, down to my shoes. She really outdid herself”

“She designed this?” he said pointing to her dress,

“Yes, she did. She really has a talent for it. I’m glad her father is actually financing her completely.”

“I’m glad Twyin is giving in to her.”

“He always does, you just don’t notice it with his haughty exterior.”

Her father waved his hand, “I know what Tywin is like. He’s a brutal and shrewd business man, but the love of that man to his children and to his late wife has always been impeccable. But of course, there was a time when it wasn’t always like that. He changed after Joanna Lannister died. He became ruthless with his business. He almost neglected his youngest, I know at that time, he couldn’t forgive Tyrion for coming in to the world. How does Cersei get along with Tyrion?”

“They’re okay, I believe, I mean, they won’t be close, but that’s because they both have their own friends and hobbies. Tyrion is very bookish, likes to jest, drink and of course, he’s a smooth talker to the ladies. Jaime is more close to Tyrion than Cersei.”

“Hmm. Good then. I’m sure you’re excited to see them tonight.”

“I am. I am also excited to see the others I have seen in a long time.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy it. By the way, could you please be nicer to Robert. He’s been staying with us and you barely talk to the boy.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes on her father,

“Papa, you know how I feel about this. I already agreed to be his date tonight. What more do you want?”

“At least have a normal conversation with him”

“I…sometimes, have a normal conversation with him. As normal as I can be. It’s not my fault if all his sexist comments, and lack of control with his alcohol extremely annoys me. So please papa, stop this. I actually want to enjoy tonight’s event. And hanging around Robert’s arm and to be displayed like a trophy won is not my idea of a good time.”

Rickard Stark sighed heavily,  


“Oh Lya, I don’t know what to do with you anymore. I just want you to be happy. I want you to have what your mother and I have. I want that for you and your brothers”

She softened on her father and put both of her hands on his arm,

“Papa, my dear, dear papa. I know you want me to be happy. But I am young. I just graduated from college, and I still don’t know what I truly want. And right now, I just want to live my life. Have a career and be good or even great at it. Dating is not in my head let alone marriage. That will come. I’m not in a hurry. If that time comes, then I will accept. So please papa, you have to understand, even with my brothers, we want this time for ourselves and enjoy its ups and downs.”

Again, another sigh,

“Alright my wolf, I will let go of this Robert thing. I will support you in whatever you want. Just don’t embarrass the man tonight.”

She chuckled,

“I promise not to embarrass him, unless he embarrass me first or himself”

Papa Stark just shook his head and chuckled.

“Alright, ready to go now?”

Her grey eyes brightened,

“Yes”

* * *

 

Harrenhal was an old castle in the Riverlands with a beautiful view of the Gods Eye Lake and the Isle of Faces. Owned by Walter Whent a rich philanthropist, socialite and businessman, this year, he hosted a charity ball for all the big business moguls of Westeros.

Lyanna walked up the large staircase inside the castle. She was fascinated by the place and wanted to explore the whole castle and it’s history. She was too in awe that she barely noticed that she’s holding Robert’s arm as he led them into the ball room. Finally she slipped out of her thoughts and focused on what was to come of the night.

They were greeted by the Whent family at the entrance of the ballroom.

“Rickard Stark!” he boomed.

“Walter. It’s been a long time” her father replied

“Indeed. Are these your children now?”

“Ah, yes, let me reintroduce you, they were so young when you first met them”

“Please,”

“This is my eldest, Brandon, and here’s Ned, and my youngest Benjen. Now this beautiful winter rose here is my only daughter Lyanna and this lad is Robert Baratheon, I’m sure you already know him. This is Walter Whent an old friend of mine”

“Yes, yes of course. It’s a pleasure to have you all here”

Each of his brothers shook the hand of the old man, whilst, old Whent took Lyanna’s hand and kissed the back of it like she was some lady of the olden days

“ _Lady_ Lyanna. You look like your mother. I remember you where only a year old when I have first met you.” He said with fondness in his voice.

Lyanna could not help but smile at the old man and replied that it is a pleasure to meet him.

“This is my wife Shella, now the children are doing their best to entertain the other guests. I hope you enjoy your evening, we have a lovely band and some dancing. By the way Rickard, where are you staying? You should have stayed here with us. You told me Lyanna is very fond of history, we would be glad to host her and allow her to explore this old castle”

“We decided to stay at the Dragonstone. You know Aerys, it’s so hard to decline his offer. He would be mad if I refuse.”

“Ahhh, of course. I understand. How long will you be staying?”

“I think three more days.”

“Capital! Now…” Whent turned to Lyanna,

“If your father would allow it, you are welcome to visit us anytime. Shella and I would be happy to tour you around the place should you want it”

“Oh that would be lovely! I would love to! That is very kind of you Mr. Whent. Papa can I visit them?”

“Sure. As long as you make sure that they have finally cleaned up this place after this party”

After all the pleasantries has ended, it was time to socialize. She is still being escorted by Robert whilst she’s looking around the place to see if she knows anyone for her to make her escape from the stag’s grasp.

Robert led her to the bar and introduced her to Richard Lonmouth. It was obvious to her that the two would rather have a drinking game than to actually talk to her with some sense. Finally she saw Jaime Lannister approach her. And so she slowly removed her hand from Robert’s arm, and gave Jaime a hug and a kiss on both cheeks,

“Lya, sorry we did not arrive earlier, you know Cersei, she likes making a grand entrance.”

Jaime took her hand and twirled her slowly,

“My, my! Don’t you look fantastic tonight”

“Thank you! Now, where’s..”

Before she could continue, Robert cleared his throat and it seems on his face that he demands an introduction, she rolled her eyes and reluctantly gave in,

“Jaime this is Robert Baratheon. Robert, this is Jaime Lannister”

“Nice to meet you” quipped Jaime,

“Right, I’m Robert Baratheon, _her_ _date”_

She wants to punch Robert in the face as he managed to smirk at Jaime and emphasize the word  date, when he was just like an escort instead of a date.

“Right, erm, did your father attend?”

“Apparently no, he did not. I think Aerys and dad had a disagreement recently. You know them old men.”

“I see. Oh well, take me to Cersei”

 Jaime offered his arm to her, and she took and excused herself from Robert and his friend.


	4. Harrenhall Charity Ball Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the ball...

The whole ballroom was sparkling with lights and it’s wine. Rhaegar walked around the room avoiding meeting anymore business associates and most of all, to avoid Elia Martell, the oil heiress, who he was obliged to take as a date to this event as per his fathers request to appease the Martells and their upcoming alliance with them. No one was happy with this decision, especially him. He can admit to himself that Elia was pretty, and graceful, but that, could also be a description of any women who grew up in the world they live in. He took the opportunity that Elia was being chatted by some of her friends and now here he is, free to roam and observe.

As he walked to one of the corners, he saw four young men, and it seems like they’re being scolded, he took his place somewhere couldn’t be seen and yet could still see and hear the situation.

_“And who do you think you are? He is one of my father’s VP and has done more work than you have”_ the lady spoke, with fire in his voice that made him spark something inside him that he do not understand.

_“This dwarf, is not supposed to be here, look at him, he does NOT belong here”_ one of the guy said

_“He does not belong here you said? You are all interns, you, DO NOT belong here. And what is the position you hold in your company? Personal assistants? How glamourous, don’t you think? This dwarf as you call him, has been handling the Greywatch offices of NorthStark Property Development Corp for years, and Rickard Stark’s trusted VP, who happened to be my father. Now if you know what is good for you, you will apologize now!”_ she said as he finally was able to look at woman who spoke.

_“Brandon’s sister”_ he thought. He never met Brandon’s sister at all. Sure they went to college together, but the only one he met from his family would be his parents. She is a vision, he thought. She was beautiful and obviously young. But not only that, she defended a man who’s not related to her against three other men. _Fascinating,_ he thought. _I have to meet her._ Lost in his thought he didn’t realize that she’s already gone, as well as the others who was with her. And so, he began his search.

Once he made himself visible in the ballroom, his father saw him immediately and called for him,

“Ahh, here’s my son. Rickard, this is my eldest, Rhaegar” his father said, introducing him to a man with graying hair, who looks like an older version of Brandon.

“Rhaegar this is Rickard Stark. I think you have met when you were still in the university” his father added.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Mr. Stark” he said extending his hand to the aging wolf.

“Thank you, it’s good to see you again, Brandon and his siblings are here…” Rickard Stark said, as he look around to look for one of his children,

“For some reason I can’t seem to find him. However, I’m sure you will find him. He’s usually hovering around his sister for reason I do not understand.” The old wolf said

“Rhaegar, we’ll be having lunch with Rickard tomorrow, I hope you did not make any plans yet” Aerys Targaryen told him,

“No father, I have not made any plans, surely I will be there.”

“Very well, now go and enjoy yourself, why don’t you see to Elia”

“Of course father, Mr. Stark” he nodded. And then stalk the ballroom once again. Of course he wasn’t going to see Elia, his goal was to reunite with Brandon Stark, former roommate and most especially, brother to the lady who apparently caught his eye.

It was a few minutes of lurking around the ballroom, when Arthur Dayne found him,

“Rhaegar, what are you on about? I noticed you just keep on walking around like you were looking for someone”

“Well, I am looking for someone. Have you seen Brandon yet?”

“Yeah, I was just chatting with him. You want to have a bit of a reunion?”

“Something like that”

“Okay, this way, I think he’s still in the bar with his siblings”

It was there in the bar area where he saw the Stark woman he has been looking for. As they come closer to the group he saw that beside her was none other than his womanizing cousin Robert Baratheon. Why is he standing so close to _her,_   are they dating? He asked himself. Thoughts in is head suddenly disappeared when he heard Brandon calling his name.

“Oh my gods! Do my eyes deceive me? Is it really you Rhaegar?” Brandon said

“No one else but me brother” he replied, stepping closer together and gave his old roommate a hug and a pat on the back.

“Wow man! It’s been years! Where have you been hiding? The only time I know about you is seeing your face in the business section of the newspaper and of course the news”

“Well, you know me, I like keeping it private.”

“Come on Brandon, it’s not like you don’t how anti-social Rhae is” Arthur said chuckling.

“Right, I forgot about that. Oh wait, let me introduce you, these are my brothers…” Brandon turning to Ned, and Benjen, “Eddard and Benjen, and this (he said with a bit of a pause) is my baby sister Lyanna; this is Rhaegar Targaryen, former roommate, and resident musician of room 21D of Summerhall in Kings Landing University. And of course you have already met Arthur, again former roommate, fencing master of KLU.”

He shook hands with the younger Stark brothers, but when he delicately took Lyanna’s hand, and without hesitation he raised her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss like a knight meeting a lady. He never took his eyes off of her whilst he does this, and saw the blush that appeared on her Northern cheeks.

“It’s a pleasure you meet you all.” He said

“Oh I forgot, this Robert Baratheon, but I think you already know him”

“Erm, yes, we’re cousins.” He nodded to Robert, but for some reason, his cousin was glaring at him,

“Yes, we’re cousins, and Lyanna’s _fiancé_ , so I would appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself, cousin” Robert said.

He noticed how all the Stark brothers, and Arthur stopped smiling. But most of all, Lyanna’s face turned pale. Then she quickly drank all that’s in her glass and put it down on the bar with a bit of a force. Her faced suddenly hardened and darkened, facing Robert with a defensive stand,  

“Is that what you tell everyone?”

Suddenly, Ned pulled Robert aside and with a low voice,

“Lya, not here”

He saw how Lyanna took a deep breath and gave a sigh,

“Fine. I will give you this Ned, but get your friend away from me, or I will not be in control of my temper. Him and I will have a talk, and if we do, I want all of you to be there, and that includes father.” She said in a low but very dangerous tone.

“I’m going to find the terrible twins, excuse me”

Then Brandon said,

“Rhae, can you please escort my sister? I think she needs your calming effect. You kind of have that with everyone”

He was stunned, he honestly don’t want to be at the end of Lyanna Stark’s wrath. It seems to him that she and Brandon are more alike that he thought.

“If Ms. Stark will not object”

“I will not object as long as you stop with this Ms. Stark shit, it’s Lyanna.” She immediately said

“Of course,  my apologies, Lyanna”

“Apology accepted. Now let’s find my two best friends”

* * *

They went out to the main ballroom in silence, looking for the Lannister twins with the beautiful and fiery Lyanna Stark in his arm, then she suddenly stopped walking, and stood to face him,

“I’m so sorry about what happened back there. Robert can’t seem to take a hint, he’s not my fiancé and I told him that I am only coming here as my date as a favour to my father. I’m actually glad Ned stopped me”

“You don’t have to apologize, I understand it perfectly. My father actually asked me to take Elia Martell as my date for this ball. I guess we’re both in the same situation.” He said smiling at her, and with that it was returned by a beautiful smile from her.

“I guess so. Anyway, you really don’t need to escort me. I know how to find those two. I know you’re only doing this because Brandon asked you to” she said softly

“No. I’m happy to escort you. I’m friends with Jaime actually. I mean he’s younger than I am but he’s one of my father’s manager for Dragon Air. So I actually see him quite a lot”

“Oh there they are”

They walked immediately to the Lannister twins who seem to be just observing the whole party.

“I came to bring you Ms. Lyanna Stark, Jaime I trust her under your care and not allow my oaf of a cousin come near her” he smoothly said, _how did I become this smooth to ladies?_ He thought

That line bought a knowing smirk from Lyanna

“Thank you Mr. Targaryen. My! That’s quite a mouthful!”

They all laughed, he did the right thing by excusing himself when he saw that Elia was already alone,

“Excuse me Ladies, and gentleman, I think my father would burn me alive if I keep Elia waiting alone”

* * *

Back to where he started, he was now standing beside Elia Martell, oil heiress of Sunspear Petrol Group. If he is being honest to himself, this party is incredibly boring. Not because of Elia, but the fact that they both know that they don’t want to be each other’s date. Until Elia said something that perked his ears.

“I saw you escorting the Stark girl few minutes ago”

He didn’t know what to make of her comment, and so he tried to be honest with his answer not to reveal that he is actually attracted to the she-wolf

“Erm…yeah, Brandon asked me to her after the scenario with my cousin in the bar”

“Cousin? You mean Robert. Oh…right I saw him came with her”

“Yeah, apparently, Robert has been telling everyone that she’s his fiancé”

“Oh wow. This is not good. I mean if she has the same temper as Brandon…”

“Believe me she has, I was a witness to that, but Eddard, their other brother prevented it” he interrupted.

“You like her don’t you?” she asked

He took it as a surprised and saw that she is actually smirking at him,

“How did you…”

“Oh please Rhaegar, like we don’t know each other since college, I know that look on your face, dazed, that’s the perfect word. And also the fact that you haven’t stopped looking at her. I mean seriously, she’s standing beside Cersei Lannister, who is definitely a looker and stands out at any crowd, who everyone notices, and yet your eyes never left the northern girl”

He sighed as he felt defeated with her words,

“You’re right. I feel attracted to her. But I just met her. And she’s Brandon’s sister. Brandon would fucking kill me if I ask her baby sister for a date”

“Why would he kill you? He has no issue dating Ashara in secret. And that’s Arthur’s sister.”

“Which is why he’s keeping it a secret. Wait, he’s dating Ashara?”

“Oh gods! I did not just say that out loud. Oh no, no, no, no. Please DO NOT ever mention that to Arthur”

“I won’t. I promise. But like I said, the fear of knowing that your dating the younger sister of your college buddy or best friend especially Brandon’s is pretty terrifying”

“Then maybe you could go through her father. I heard that she was forced to come with Robert as her date”

“That is actually true, she told me herself”

“Much like you and I. Gods Rhaegar, is your best friend really that fucking dense? What do I need to do? Walk in on his flat naked so he would actually go out with me?”

“Look we both know how Arthur is. He’s too craven to make a move. He’s brave in everything else but not with you. He doesn’t think he’s good enough for you”

“Oh please we’ve had this conversation before. Our families has been long friends, even longer than yours. My brothers know him well, trust him even, why would he think that? Because he’s not handling matters in his parent’s company and decided to work under your fathers?”

“I believe that’s how he thinks. I tried convincing him to man up. But he is undecided. I think it would be best that you make the first move. Both of you have been dancing around each other for years and to be honest, it makes me dizzy. And you better move fast. Who knows what your brothers might decide. I can at least try to dissuade my father with the help of mother.”

“Fine. I will do it. It seems like the musicians are resting. Why don’t you show us your music prowess. That always impresses a lady”

It was like a lightbulb in his head. He quickly give Elia a kiss on the cheek,

“You always have the best ideas! Thank you”

“I know. And you’re welcome. Now go. I will see to Ashara”

He immediately went to seek out Walter Whent to make an exception to the program. Once everything was settled, the host called everyone attention as he sat on the grand piano searching to see if Lyanna would look his way.

 

 


	5. Harrenhal Charity Ball, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, I have been so busy these past two weeks. But here you go. I hope you enjoy this.

“Did Rhaegar Targaryan just escorted you to us?” Cersei asked

“Yes, he did”

“And did you just flirt with him?” she added

“What? I did not flirt!”

Suddenly Jaime interrupted, _“Thank you Mr. Targaryen. My! That’s quite a mouthful_ was not a sign of Lyanna Stark flirting.” Jaime teased

“Oh shut up Jaime. He was only asked by Brandon to escort me. Because have I stayed there, I would have punched Robert Baratheon in the face. Gods! That idiot annoys me!”

“What did he do now?” Cersei asked

“He has been telling everyone that we’re engaged. Who does that? We’re not even dating! And of course, Ned just have to intervene. I am really going to have a talk with him, and I will have my father there”

“Good. Now on to other news, it seems that Rhaegar can’t keep his eyes off of you. He has been staring ever since he joined Elia.”

“What? No! Why would he”

“Why would he not? Dahlin’ you are a vision!” Cersei said proudly

“Well it wouldn’t happen without you, so thank you”

“Of course. I’m just sick and tired of your clothes Lya.”

Jaime almost choked on his drink.

* * *

 

After few minutes of chatting it suddenly became quiet. And there at the center of the ballroom was Mr. Whent,

“If I could have your attention please…thank you. This evening has been wonderful and thank you for obliging this old man for your attendance, and this night will just get better. Allow me to present, Rhaegar Targaryen!”

With a sound of his name, she could not help but put her attention to the man who is now about to sit on the piano. And when he started pressing the keys, she was in trance. The music he produced made her feel that he knows the depths of her soul. His eyes, his indigo eyes that never left her as he plays this bittersweet symphony struck her like no other.

The music continued as she searched his eyes, there was longing, sadness, and all other emotions of melancholy, like a soul trapped somewhere that needs to be freed. Salty tears started to fall from her eyes as the keys softened to fade and in to silence.

“Are you crying Stark?”

Jaime’s voice suddenly broke her reverie.

“What?” she replied

“I was asking if you’re crying”

She immediately wiped whatever tears fell from her and denied everything profusely

“Oh my gods! You have been crying” Jaime said laughing

“Shut up Lannister or this will be the last day you’ll ever laugh”

“Jaime, knock it off. This is a great moment. Our wolf is finally expressing emotions. And to a dragon, I must say” Cersei interjected

She rolled her eyes on the twins

“Now Lya, why don’t we go to the ladies room, hmm?”

Lyanna followed Cersei and there in the ladies room, she was finally alone with her BFF.

“Tell me what was that about?” Cersei asked

“What was what about?”

“Oh for the love of the Seven! Don’t play dumb with me Lya, I’m your best friend since we were in diapers. Now spill”

“There is nothing to spill Cers. I was just…for some reason I was in some other world. Like there’s no one else but just me, him, and his music. It was hypnotizing”

“Hmmm, maybe you’re really attracted to him. Well, I don’t object, Rhaegar is one of the most eligible bachelor in the whole Westeros. Which is why a lot of women are throwing themselves at him. Lots of competition babe. We need you prepared”

“What are you talking about being prepared? Seriously, sure he’s handsome and yeah I’m kind of attracted to him. But I don’t know him”

“Then get to know him. He obviously can’t take his eyes away from you. You have that advantage. And didn’t you say that your family is having lunch with them tomorrow?”

“Yeah. But I was planning to come back here. The Whents invited me to explore this place”

“Simple solution. Reschedule. Then during lunch talk about it with him, ask questions. Then open the idea that the Whents invited you, you’ll never know he might want to tag along. If he doesn’t then there’s always next time”

Lyanna groaned and shook her head.

“Oh and make sure, you’re wearing something that is not a normal part of your wardrobe.” Cersei added

“Fine. I will take your suggestions. Now lets go back out there”

* * *

 

Lyanna found herself standing at the bar drinking alone, watching everyone interact with each other. When a shadow cast over her right side, she looked and there goes Robert Baratheon, who could barely stand.

“You know Lya, this gathering is rather small don’t you think?” he asked almost slurring every bit of word,

“I think it’s quite alright. Too much crowd makes me nauseous”

But Robert just shrugged at this as if not hearing her at all,

“On our wedding day, this crowd is would be nothing. And you will be the most beautiful bride in whole Westeros”

Lyanna couldn’t help but laugh,

“I think you’ve had enough drink to imagine, that I will actually marry you Baratheon.”

She knew he would be offended, she was waiting for it. It’s not like she wants to cause a scene, but she really wants him to back off. But instead of getting riled up, Robert leeringly walked over to her, very close to her. She suddenly feel very uncomfortable that she felt violated at the gesture.

“And what makes you think you won’t marry me? Hmm? You’re mine Lyanna, mine”

By this time Robert was already gripping her arm and it’s starting to get hurt. She was about to say something, when she saw a hand on Robert’s shoulder and pulled him away quietly. It was Arthur Dayne, with Brandon.

“Are you okay?” a voice said.

She looked up and saw Rhaegar together with Jamie,

“Yeah, erm, I’m fine” she said just a tad bit softly

“Are you sure Lya?” Jamie asked

“I admit, I’m a bit shaken. But I will be fine.”

“Well only if you’re sure. I can see Cersie calling me. I hope that’s okay with you”

“Yes, go to her, I’m fine”

With that Jamie walked away and tend to his sister. An awkward silence between her and Rhaegar who stayed.

“Did he say anything untoward?”

“Not more than the usual, his delusion that I will marry him. He claimed that I am his. No one owns me” she said a bit forcefully.

“I know his your cousin, but I really don’t care, he’s vulgar, and a drunk” she added

Rhaegar sighed,

“I know. My father got tired of telling my aunt and uncle about his attitude. But it is what it is. It’s just sad that the name of StagMotors will be his when the time comes.”

“Well, yeah”

“Brandon told me you just graduated. What’s your next step then?”

“Work for my papa of course, don’t we all?”

He chuckled,

“I suppose we all do.”

* * *

 

After the slight debacle with the Stag heir, the whole night went uneventfully. She was happy to see her best friend, and her brothers all together. But what she can’t seem to stop thinking is the man with silver blonde hair with indigo eyes. There was something about him that seemed so, enchanting. The way his voice sounds, and how he moves. Lyanna Stark has never seen anyone quite like Rhaegar Targaryen, she was curious, yet anxious. She knows that at that moment, she’s in trouble.

 

 


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took me quite a while to update.

The next day finally came, after breakfast Lyanna went to wake up Brandon and Benjen and went straight to their father’s room. When they got there, Rickard Stark is already having his coffee and morning paper. Their father put down the newspaper and smiled at the three of them.

“Good morning you three. To what do I owe this visit?” he asked

Lyanna went over to her father and gave him a hug a kiss on the cheek,

“Good morning papa”

Rickard looked at the three of them suspiciously, sipped his coffee, and took a sigh,

“All right you three, I know that look, something tells me that there is something you need to tell me”

Brandon nudged her to say something and so she did,

“Well… it’s about last night…” Lyanna said

“And wasn’t it a successful evening?” Rickard asked

“Yes it was, I had fun. However, it’s about Robert Baratheon”

“What about Robert? It seems you have been successful in avoiding him all night, as I recall you promised to be civil”

“I know, I know. But then I found out that he has been telling everyone that he’s my fiancé”

Rickard looked contemplative but somehow not surprised, Lyanna, Brandon, and Benjen noticed this. And so Brandon speaks,

“You knew this would happen? You’ve been expecting it!”

“What?!” Lyanna exclaimed,

“Well, it’s only a matter of time” Rickard said calmly

“What do you mean ‘it’s only a matter of time?’ you said he’s just my date _for the night_! Do you lie now father?” Lyanna furiously said, as she was so surprised about this, her own father would do such a thing.

Papa Stark sighed heavily,

“Lyanna, you’re 21…” he started but was cutoff by Brandon,

“Exactly! Lya is _only_ 21, engagement is the least that we should be thinking about it. She just graduated from college, she has dreams, she wants to do a lot of things, and if you impose this, you will only distance yourself, not just from her but from me and Benjen too!”

Her tears are threatening to fall from her eyes,

“How could you do this to me? I’m your only daughter! So my happiness doesn’t matter anymore? You’re just waiting for me to graduate, and be what? A housewife?! To that idiot! That drunk-whoring idiot!”

“That’s enough Lyanna Stark! You will not disrespect me!” bellowed Rickard standing up

“No! Disrespect you? You don’t even respect me! What, is that my purpose to you? Provide me a great education that will be useless forerver because you choose to SELL your only daughter! You lied to me!”

Rickard was startled; Brandon and Benjen stood behind Lyanna with their hands on her shoulders, finally, Rickard sat and sighed,

“I don’t…I did not wish this. But we need StagMotors, and the Baratheons wanted an alliance with us. Robert wants you” he said sounding defeated.

Lyanna, still breathing heavily, but somehow calmed,

“Then what did you wish? That they will just make an alliance without gaining something in return? We’re not having problems with the business. We are, in fact, doing well. Why do we need those bloody stags? I don’t understand it. I want to work for you, for the company that has been with us for generations! That has been successful for generations! I don’t want him father, I will not marry him. I would rather choose death than to marry that stupid, selfish cow!” she said gritting her teeth,

“You’re just saying that because you have yet to know him…” Rickard rebutted

“No, I don’t need to know him. I know him. I know men like him. He is the kind of men who parades women as a price won. I refuse to be in that position. I know who I am. I am too independent, too smart, and too honest for the likes of him. Ned said, he could change, people don’t change papa. What we see Robert right now, is what he truly is and that will never change.”

Silence, that’s what happened next. No one wanted to follow Lyanna’s speech, when suddenly, the door opened and comes in Ned, and to Lyanna’s dismay Robert. With confidence in his face, he addressed Ricakrd,

“Ah, so you finally broke the news to her then,” Robert said smugly,

Lyanna saw red, she walked towards Robert with a full force she punch him in the face. Everyone was shocked, but most of all Robert,

“You fucking bitch!” Robert said, and with that he slapped her hard on the face,

Brandon pounce on the young Stag,

“You will not touch my sister!” and punch Robert on the jaw,

Lyanna just stood there shock, watching her Brandon attack Robert, whilst Ned, mediates both of them. With one breath,

“ENOUGH!” Lyanna shouted,

“This is who you want me to marry? A womanizer, a drunk, and a woman beater?” she said addressing her father, then looked at Robert,

“No matter what my father said or Ned, I will never be yours, I will never marry you, I loathe you! You disgust me! And if you force my father for my hand, I will make your life a living hell, no matter how many times you slap my face, it will never change my mind about you!”

“And you…” she addressed Ned

“From this day forward, you are no longer my brother. How dare you choose this stupid cow over me, your own blood”

Ned just looked down on his feet and mumbled “I’m sorry Lya”

“You can disown me if you like. I have my own money, I will go back to Winterfell, pack all my things, and forget that you ever had a daughter” she lastly said to her father. With that, she walked out of the room, followed by Benjen

* * *

 Once Lyanna was gone from the room, Rickard placed his hand on his forehead,

“How could I let this happen?” he said,

“Simple, it’s rather obvious, that you didn’t care much for her, because if you do, you wouldn’t even agree for her to even date him!” Brandon said pointing at Robert

“And he hit your daughter and you just stood there! How could you do that to her? Is business that important to you than OUR happiness? You better not pursue this father, you will lose all your children and will be forced to live forever to keep your precious business standing. You know how intelligent Lya is, and she will make the company even better. You don’t need to marry her off. You do not have that right. She should marry where her heart chooses. Fix this father! Before its too late.” Brandon continued

“I know. I’m sorry. I should not have started this. She will hate me. She already does, What do I do?” Rickard said with a shaky voice

“Simple papa, tell this cow, to get the fuck out of here and never show his face again” Brandon said

Rickard nodded, and looked at Robert, still nursing the bloody nose that Lyanna gave him.

“I’m sorry Robert. I can’t continue with what you want, my daughter is too important to me. It would be best if you leave”

“WHAT?!?! NO! I refuse! You… you can’t do that!”

“Oi! Shut up! And don’t speak to my father that way, you’re lucky I haven’t called the cops on your arse for slapping my sister!” Brandon said,

“There is no contract, these was just mere de facto agreement between you and I, I will not force Lyanna. Sure, I thought I could persuade her. But like she said, she’s too smart, too independent for you. I would rather choose my daughter’s happiness.”

“WELL THEN YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MERGER THEN! THIS ISN’T OVER!” Robert yelled and walked out the door

“Go on Ned, follow your BFF. I’m sure he would really need a friend like you, maybe keep on ingratiating himself to our family” Brandon taunt

But Ned wasn’t moving from where he was sitting,

“What…what he did to Lya, I can’t believe he would do that” Ned said shakenly with his fist clench

Brandon approach him, “I know. I’m glad you did not tolerate that”

Rickard stood up and walked out.

* * *

Benjen sat on Lyanna’s bed, while she keeps going back any forth packing her things still crying from what happened. When suddenly a knock on the door was heard,

“Go away!” Lyanna said

“It’s your father, please Lya open the door, let’s talk”

“No!” then she looked at Benjen

“I think I should let him in”

“Don’t you dare Benjen Stark!”

Benjen sat by her side and placed his arm around his sister’s shoulder,

“Look Lya, I love you, you’re my only sister, you know what you’re doing is rather impulsive. You are impulsive, like Brandon. But hear papa out, at least for the last time; if he still pushes the engagement, then Brandon and I will help you get away from papa. Please, Lya”

Lyanna sighed heavily, tears still stinging her eyes,

“Fine, I will talk to him, but if he pushes me, I will leave, forever” she sais sounding defeated

Benjen stood up and walked over to the door to open it, there Rickard slowly walked in, whilst Benjen left her father and sister talk.

* * *

There was just silence, Rickard pulled a chair and sat in front of her daughter, he can tell that Lyanna was trying not to cry anymore. He sighed,

“Lyanna..” he called

Silence.

“Lyanna, my sweet, please look at me, please look at your poor papa” he begged, and pulled his chair closer to her. He placed his hand and lifted Lyanna’s face and made her look at him. He saw the same grey eyes, that he has held since the day she was born and held her for the first time. Realizing that though, she’s already a woman, she’s still young, and full of promises.

“I’m so sorry darling. I did not know what I was thinking, I guess I got too caught up that I thought it was a great idea. Robert and Ned, presented a great opportunity and I jumped right in without even asking you. I thought he was a good man for you, I was hoping you could get to know him, and start from there. Apparently, I was wrong.”

Silence.

Rickard sighs and slowly attempted to stand up, when Lyanna finally speaks,

“I hope you could have asked me what I want Papa, I want to be a part of the family business. Men like Robert thinks so lowly of women. Look at your relationship with Mama, you were partners. I want that. I want to meet someone who will put my opinions with his. But that will be in the future, not here, not now. Please I don’t want to leave you, but you are forcing me.”

“I know. I know that I will only push you away. I told Robert that my only daughter’s happiness is more important to me than a merger”

Lyanna looked at her papa, gray eyes shining with tears, she threw her arms around Rickard so tightly as if she was holding on to her life.

“I forgive you papa. Please don’t do anything like this again, or to any of my brothers. We love you, but we are all adults now, allow us to make the decisions in our personal lives. Allow us to make mistakes, Mam would have done that.” She said softly.

They hugged each other for what seems like forever. Rickard pull away and just looked at her daughter intently,

“You really look so much like your mother. Don’t ever change my love”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“I will let you rest now” he said as he stood up and walked towards the door,

“Papa..”

“Hmm?”

“What happens to Robert now?”

“He said to forget about the merger, I told him I can’t let go of you”

“Thank you” she said softly

Rickard just smiled and walked out the door.

 

 


End file.
